Mixed Emotions
by xfadedXsakurax
Summary: COMPLETED sequel to MY BLOODY VALENTINE wat happens wen sakura has to chose btween SYaoran or ALex and wats up wit Meilin and the new guy
1. Default Chapter

Mixed Emotions  
  
sequel to MY BLoody Valentine  
  
Full Summary:its been 2 months since Syaoran's sur-real dream of murdering Alex Andrews.now both Alex   
  
and syaoran are competeing for Sakura's heart.who will she pick??? and will her choice be for the best and wat  
  
happens to the loser???? read to find out. ANd thanx for those of u who emailed me for a sequel.  
  
chapter one  
  
some new competition  
  
Its been 2 months since the oh so hunky Alex ANdrews walked into Syaoran and Sakura's life.  
  
Syaoran and Alex have been at eachothers necks for Sakura's heart yet being her nieve self, has yet to  
  
notice. Everyone seems to know that they have the HOTS for her except her. SHe loves hanging out with both   
  
of them and they are her 2 guys she cares for most.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked into class. Today was going to be a long day. I took my seat by the window and looked out into the   
  
courtyard. Not wanting this beautiful scene to end. It was January and its been to months since ALex Andrews  
  
has entered my life.Yes I must admit that ALex is very attractive yet he cannot take the place of my Little Wolf.  
  
Who has stolen my heart since I first layed eyes on him. His gloden brown locks were spiked only leaving some  
  
shiny locks to hang in his eyes. His crystal blue eyes were so mesmerizing and that charming smile could melt  
  
any heart. He could just as easily been SYaoran's twin if not for the hair and eye color.  
  
Yet since I met ALex my thoughts have often been jumbled and confused.  
  
I felt someone's gaze on me and turned to my right where I saw Alex staring intently at me. It felt awkward and I felt the heat  
  
rise into my face. I quickly returned my gaze to the window. I then sensed a very familiar aura. I looked to my  
  
right once more and standing there in the doorway was Syaoran. THese past 2 months hes been acting very different. Ever since he  
  
fell asleep in the courtyard 2 months ago he doesn't seem to be the same Syaoran I knew and loved.  
  
He walked up to me and sat down behind me. I turned around and smiled. His face turned beat red and I was  
  
worried. I leaned forword and placed my hand on his forehead. "Are you ok Syaoran???"I asked. Just then   
  
TOmoyo walked in and ran up to me. "Sakura-chan what are you doing???"she asked giving me that evil grin.  
  
I quickly removed my hand from SYaoran's forehead and sat back down. A blush visible on my pale face.  
  
*******ALEX POV**********  
  
I was staring at Sakura when she turned and looked at me. THats when she looked back out the window and   
  
then turned and looked towards the door. I noticed that Li had gotten here. Her eyes softened and she smiled.  
  
HE sat down and she touched his forehead. I could feel anger surging through my veins. Bringing my empty  
  
heart to life.  
  
I will get Sakura to be mine. SHe reminds me so much of her. THe one I love. The one I miss. I need her  
  
to live. He smile erases my darkest fears. Her eyes bring back the happiness inside. Watch out Li Syaoran.  
  
You have just met your match.  
  
******END POV*********  
  
The teacher had just walked in and took a seat at her desk. "ALright class. Settle down while I take roll."  
  
"Madelyn Alv......" Just then the door slid open and in walked a boy with ruby red eyes and black hair with blue  
  
tips. He had his lip pearsed and his right eyebrow pearced. He walked to the teachers desk and  
  
handed her a peice of paper. Mrs. Miyuki took the paper and read over it. "Class I would like you all to welcome  
  
your new classmate. Eli Moon."  
  
(A/N i know eli moon and eriol r the same person but bear wit me. in this story they r 2 different ppl)  
  
We all nodded and he took his seat behind MEilin. Meilin blushed furiously and stared at the ground. I turned   
  
around and looked at Syaoran who was smiling in a knowing way. I tore a peice of paper from my notebook  
  
and scribbled something on it, crumbled it up and pass it to Syaoran.  
  
A/Nhow did u like the first chapter??? will sakura pick Alex or SYaoran??? and wats up with Meilin and the new kid.  
  
well find out next chapter and let me know if u want me to continue or not.^_^ 


	2. spilled secrets

Mixed Emotions  
  
i would like to thank lil-cb who has reviewed me stowie. THANX LIL-CB!!!!! ^_^;;;  
  
chapter 2  
  
spilled secrets  
  
~~~~~SYAORAN POV~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I picked up the note and carefully and quietly opened it. I looked at the writing and smiled. It was from  
  
Sakura. It read : hey wats up wit the new kid and Meilin???? sakura I loved the way she always has to know everything.  
  
I quickly scribbled down a reply and threw it over her shoulder.   
  
~~~~~~END POV~~~~~~  
  
I picked up the note and opened it. "Tell u at lunch. long story. SYaoran". I smiled he always informed me of  
  
everything. Like the time I was sick and he came to my house and tuaght me the lesson for math and even  
  
helped me solve the equations. Seeing as how math never really was my best subject. SO cought up in reminescing  
  
about the past I never realized that Miyuki sensei had called upon me to answer the next question.   
  
THe sound of wood against wood adruptly brought me back to reality. I looked into angry gray eyes as I gulped. "H..hai  
  
M..Myuki sensei??"I asked trying to keep a steady voice. SHe stared at me with those eyes. Eyes that could bore  
  
a whole into your soul.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto... how would you like to rejoin us here on EATH!!! after school for a 30 minute detention??"  
  
I dare not speak. Afraid that if I did I would send her into and outrageing tornado. I merely nodded my head and  
  
she walked back to the front of the class.  
  
Continueing with the oh-so- interesting lecture on why formulas are important. I could really care less yet I dare  
  
not challenge Miyuki sensei's authority. I glanced at the clock and sighed with relief.   
  
30 seconds till the end of class. I smiled to myself and acted as if formulas were the greatest  
  
things in the world. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and stood up from my seat. I walked outside the class  
  
and waited for TOmoyo, Eriol, MEilin, Syaoran and ALex.   
  
As I waited I tought about the connection between Eli and MEilin. Again I was thinking to much and didn't   
  
notice till I was tugged on the arm that they were all waiting for me. I blushed and walked alongside Syaoran  
  
who I had my arms around. Ever since I could remember I had always done this. Layed my head against him as we  
  
walked to the Sakura tree we normally eat lunch at. He had his arm around my waist and for some strange reason  
  
it felt so right just walking with his arms around me.  
  
We got to the Sakura tree and th guys were gonna go get are lunch. So Syaoran, Eriol, ALex and Eli went to  
  
go get our food. I looked at Tomoyo who looked at me then we looked at Meilin. SHe looked at me with  
  
questioning eyes and I smirked that evil smirk. "Ok Meilin spill. Whats up with you And ELi Moon."I said  
  
short and straight to the point.  
  
SHe looked at me straight in the eyes and said,"What do you mean, nothing going  
  
on."she said playing dumb. I must admit that she was a pretty good actor. "FIne."she said." Hes my boyfriend.  
  
When I lived in Hong Kong but then I moved here and I haevn't talked to him since."she said sadly. "SO then  
  
are you two still together??"Tomoyo asked. SHe nodded and stared intently at the ground.  
  
I looked at TOmoy and she looked at me..... "KAWAII!!!" was heard throughout the whole school. The guys   
  
returned and me and TOmoyo kept exchanging looks with one another. Meilin and Eli had already explained to  
  
everyone about what was going on between them so now they all knew. Everybody has changed quite a bit since  
  
elemtary. Syaoran and Eriol became punk while the girls kinda were gothic but not all out. Only for the exception  
  
of MEilin and Alex he was a total prep. But they didn't care. To them a friendship was a friendship and it doesn't  
  
matter wether you are prep,goth,or puck. You were always friends with someone.As many people, especially guys,  
  
who passed by couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Fallen Angels infront of them.  
  
THey still had 30 minutes before class started and they were bored. SO they decided to go walking aroud campus.  
  
They all stood up. With many guy's gazes still attacking their beautiful features and their outrages outfits.  
  
Sakura was wearing a black zip up dress that went to about an inch above her knee with a fishnet shirt under it  
  
and fishnet stalkings. ALong with her combat boots. Her hair was shoulder lenght now and occasionlly you could  
  
see where she died parts of her hair hot pink. Tomoyo was wearing a Evanescence shirt with fishnet sleeves attached  
  
and a red plaid skirt with combat boots. In her raven black hair you can occasionally see purple streaks. And   
  
last but not least is Meilin. Meilin was wearing a black Jack Skellington shirt and a black skirt with fishnets and   
  
her combat boots. SHe wore her hair down today and you could fully see the red streaks she had in her hair.  
  
But there was one thing all three of them were wearing. And thats black eyeliner and mascera.  
  
As for the guys. Eriol was wearing black baggy pants with a whole bunch of chains and a black lonsleeved  
  
Iron Meiden shirt. Syaoran was wearing Black baggy pants and a Pioson the Well shirt. THen theres Eli, he was wearing  
  
camo pants and a long sleeved MArlyn Manson shirt.   
  
The guys were all walking behind the girls as the sun hit them from behind giving them a demonic aura.  
  
ALthough the way they dressed made them look mean they were actually some of the nicest girls in the whole  
  
school. But they didn't care what people thought of them. As long as they were happy with themselves. But you  
  
know the routine where there are punks and prepes there has to be at least some people who do not like tem.THey were   
  
a bunch of girls called the skittles. They were called this because everyday they ALL wore a different color.Today's  
  
color happened to be blue.  
  
As the Fallen Angels, which they were called by everyone, walked by Tomoyo and Sakura couldn't  
  
help but laugh.They had the whole male population's eyes on them and it was very funyy and uncomfortable.   
  
Being called The Fallen Angels was nothing compared to what they used to be called but they like this name better.   
  
Alex came up behind Sakura and started talking to her and was walking alongside her. Syaoran saw this and was about to  
  
beat the crap out of Alex when Eriol and Eli grabbed hold of his arms. Holding him back wasn't the best thing  
  
because the leader of the Skittles walked up to Sakura. "Hey punck whitch. Where are your bat wings." she said while  
  
her gang created a circle around the girls. Sakura gave the leader a death glare and the leader, Marlene backed up a   
  
little. "WHat do you want Marlene I need to go somewhere."Sakura said.   
  
"Oh your not going anywhere bitch."she said about to slap SAkura. Sakura waited for the impact but it never came.  
  
"Are you sure that would be a wise thing to do." I looked up releived to see......  
  
A/N Ohhhhh who did SAkura see. WHo was her savior. and wats up wit marlenne????find out next chapter.  
  
oh yah and let me know wat u think u might want to happen in the next chapter 


	3. my savior my downfall pt 1

Mixed Emotions  
  
  
  
yah the skittles wat up wit them u may ask. well at my skool theres a gang called the skittles that wear different  
  
colors everyday. then there is a gang called the Fallen Angels and thats my gang. so thats y i'm using the names ^_^  
  
chapter 3  
  
my savior my downfall  
  
I looked up and saw the most popular boy in school. His name was Xiao Hu. He had blonde hair   
  
and crystal blue eyes. He stared down at Marlenne while she had stars in her eyes. "Now I suggest that you leave  
  
Ms. Kinomoto here alone or you'll be looking at me as an enemy. "he said fire dancing in his eyes. I looked at  
  
Xiao Hu and smiled. "THanks cuz."I said smiling brightly. The skittle's faces falted and they fell anime style.   
  
Marlenne stood up a vein popping out of her head. "YOU MEAN YOU AND FREAK HERE ARE RELATED!!!!"she  
  
screamed. Xiao Hu and I merely nodded and I ducked just in time.  
  
SHe walked up to me and I walked up to her and we looked eachother straight in the eyes. she then tried to slap  
  
me but I easily blocked it. I twisted her arm behind her back and had my other arm around her neck. She stood there  
  
unable to move and I smirked. "Why do you always have to make eveything so defficult." She then jabbed me  
  
in the stomach and I slumped over. I quickly stood up only to have her right fist meet right above my right eye.  
  
I felt blood trickle down my face. I looked around to see everyone from both groups fightin.  
  
I punched her in the stomach and quickly punched her in the nose. She stumbled back and I took this as   
  
an oppertunity to kick her to the ground. She fell and I walked up to her. Blood was trickling down her face as   
  
she laid there in the dirt. Which in my opinion was where she belonged. I looked into her dazed eyes and saw the  
  
resentment in her eyes. "Look ok I haven't done anything to you why do you always have to pick on me???"  
  
I asked looking her straight in the eys. By now everyone had stopped fighting and there was a large crowd surrounding  
  
them.  
  
  
  
"You want to know why..."she trailed off her snetence. "because what you don't know can effect you.  
  
You know you mom the one who died when you were three???"she asked. I looked at her, fire dancing in my eyes.   
  
"What about her?"I asked menacingly. "Well she was my mother too."everyone gasped and she smirked at my pained  
  
expression. "Thats right Sakura Kinomoto, I Marlenne Wong am your half sister."she said wearing a look of   
  
triumph. "Thats right your mother was a slut. You were a mistake, a one night stand gone wrong." I don't  
  
know what came over me but by the time I realized what had happened it was to late. I had socked her, in the  
  
nose yet again.   
  
"Have you no respect? She was your mother to and your talking about her this way. If it wasn't for her  
  
you wouldn't be here right now."I spat venomously at her. "Maybe I wasn't the mistake,perhaps the mistake was  
  
you......"I was about to say more when all of a sudden I heard "SCATTER TEACHER'S ARE COMING!!!!"  
  
and everyone ran. Leaving the skittles and the Angels behind. I turned and came face to face with Miyuki sensei.  
  
I looked once again at Marlenne who was unconcious on the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up  
  
to see Xiao Hu and Syaoran. I smiled a faint smile and ran into his arms and cried. Syaoran just stood there,holding  
  
onto Skaura for dear life. Afraid she would dissapear if he let go.  
  
"All of you come with me."said Miyuki sensei. By now Marlenne had waken up. We all walked into the   
  
school and to the office. Syaoran still had his arms around my shoulders and I noticed that Alex wasn't with us.  
  
I looked up at Syaoran, "Wheres Alex??"I asked. "The damn wuss ran as soon as you knocked out Wong."I looked  
  
to the ground. Maybe Alex wasn't worth my time and the one I should really love is Syaoran. We got to the office and  
  
the first ones called in was Marlenne. SHe walked in and about half an hour later it was my turn. I walked in and  
  
looked the princinpal in the eyes. I had a cold look on my face as I sat down and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Although I looked calm and collective on the outside on the inside I was a walking wreck.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto you do know that fighting in my school is strictly orhibited, right??"he asked. I merely nodded  
  
and continued staring at the wall. As if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. "Ms.Kinomoto   
  
are you listening to me??"he asked. An angry expression was painted on his face as his toup'e was off to one side.  
  
I found it funny that he tried to hide his baldness yet sad that no one told him it was obvious that he WAS bald.  
  
"Yessss....Mr. Ling I am listening."I said in an obvious bored tone. He smiled and looked at me. "Now tell me,who  
  
started this fight , why it was started and who finished it."he said finishing the last and final sentence before I started  
  
my LONG story.  
  
I walked out of the office followed by Mr. Ling."Ms.Wong, you are suspended for the next two weeks as for you guys..."  
  
he said pointing to the Fallen one's. "you all have detentions for the next week." I threw a triumphant smirk in Marlenne's  
  
direction as she walked of scowling. I followed Syaoran out of the school for the bell had just rung. He walked me home  
  
and we bid eahother farwell. I walked into the house only to be greeted by the smiling face of my father.  
  
"Hi sweetie how was your day??"he asked. I looked at him and sent him a menacing look. He cringed and gave me a  
  
questioning look. "Well lets see....."I said lookeing at him once more." I had the most lovely day as I got in a fight with  
  
MARLENNE WONG!!!!" I said enphasizing the last two words. My father's face paled and I sent him another menacing look  
  
yet again. "WHy didn't you tell me that whore was my HALF SISTER!!!!"   
  
Outside birds flew, dogs howled and car alarms went off. "Well you see.....uh well ...I..I didn't know how to..  
  
well you know tell you."he said smiling that *I'm sorry *smile. "What ever thanx to you the whole school now knows  
  
and they all think that MY mother is a WHORE!!! and that all I am IS a MISTAKE. So thanx dad. You just made  
  
it into the "World's most HORRIBLE dads." Then I turned and walked up the stairs only to come face to face with........  
  
A/N so watcha think. was marlenne telling the truth???? wat really happened wit sakura's mom and marlenne's father and   
  
who did sakura come face to face with???? REVIEW AND U'LL C NEXT CHAPPY!!!! ^_^;;; 


	4. my savior my downfall pt2

Mixed Eomotions  
  
chapter 4  
  
my savior my downfall pt.2  
  
I headed up the stairs when all of a sudden I looked up and saw the most ugliest woman alive. The only  
  
thing that was beautiful on her were her eyes. They were the most beautiful things ever. "You must be Sakura."  
  
she said in a rather snoty tone. "So whats it to you."I said raising my right eyebrow. "Well I'm your fathers client  
  
from work."she said looking rather smug. I eyed her suspiciously and brushed past her almost making her fall as   
  
I continued to stomp upstairs and into my room. I slammed the door and turned to look at the seat by the window.  
  
"Alex how many time have I told you, theres something called a door. Use it." I looked into his crystal blue eyes  
  
and I suddenly remembered how he ditched us at school.  
  
"Sorry my Cherry Blossom."he said walking closer to me. He reached his hand out to touch my face but I simply  
  
smacked it away. "Don't start Alex. Why did you leave??" I asked. The hurt he caused visible in my eyes. "I'm  
  
sorry but I can't afford to get in trouble."he said lookig into my eyes. His eyes held a glint of mishief but I ignored  
  
it. "Sakura I'm taking Ayoka to get something to eat then to her house. So don't wait up ok."my father's voice  
  
rang up the hallyways. "WHATEVER!!"I called downstairs and waited till I heard the slamming of car doors and   
  
the engine of the car. I looked out the window and watched as the car pulled out of the drive way.  
  
"What are you doing here??"I asked. He walked closer to me and I took a step back. "Don't be scared my Cherry  
  
Blossom I'm not gonna hurt you."he said althought his smile and the look in his eyes made me think otherwise.  
  
He rushed me and pinned me to the wall. Where he started to kiss me all over. I didn't like it and I asked,begged  
  
and pleaded for him to stop yet he didn't. He ripped my dress and and pulled it off. He threw me on the floor  
  
and again he started to kiss me all over. I wanted to cry but I wasn't gonna give him the satisfasction. He started  
  
leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and stopped when he reached my shirt. ~SYaoran help me~ I thought as  
  
Alex ripped my shirt in half.  
  
~~~~~~SYAORAN POV~~~~~~  
  
I was bored as hell so I decided to go online. I got up and all of a sudden I felt really dizzy. ~SYaoran help me!~  
  
rang through my head. I concentrated and sent Skaura a message back. *Whats the matter where are you?*  
  
I asked her. It didn't take her that long to reply. ~I'm at my house and Alex..he's hurting me~  
  
Thats all she needed to say. I got up and ran out of my apartment . I ran down the street to Sakura's house where  
  
I heard her screams and pleads through the open window. I jumped into the tree and looked in the window.  
  
~~~~~~NORMAL POV~~~~~~~  
  
"ALex please stop get off of me!" I screamed kicking him where it would hurt him the most. He doubled over  
  
gaping for air as I crawled into a corner and curled p into a ball. I heard a noise in the trees and I sensed a very familiar   
  
aura. "Syaoran..."I whispered and he jumped in throught the window. He looked at the corner that I was curled into   
  
and looked at Alex with a look I have never seen before. "What the hell are you doing!"Syaoran's voice bellowed through  
  
out my room. "Just having a little fun."he replied which I thought was a mistake because Syaoran kicked him in the  
  
stomach and picked him up by his collar. "Touch her again and I swear I will kill you."he said punching him in the   
  
nose causing Alex to black out.  
  
Syaoran looked at me and I just started to cry. He walked up to me and rapped his arms around me. I  
  
was wearing nothing but my bra and underwear and his warmth made me shiver. Which made me realize how cold I was.  
  
He grabbed my backpack and gave me his jacket. "Come one I'm taking you to my house."he said. I nodded."But  
  
don't I need clothes??"I asked him. He looked at me. "DOn't you remember you brought clothes to keep at my house  
  
for the days you stay the night there?"I gave him a blank looked and blushed."Hehe oh yah I forgot."he scooped  
  
me into his arms and jumped out if the window. We got to his house and he carried me inside.  
  
We walked into his room and I walked to his drawer. I opened it and pulled out a tight black t shirt. and he handed   
  
me a pair of grey baggy sweats. I quickly put on the shirt and pants and walked down the hallway to find Syaoran  
  
sitting on the couch watching tv. I walked up to the couch and sat down. I curled up next to him and laid against  
  
his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, my Little WOlf."  
  
I said before I let sleep over come me.  
  
A/N amemeber ppl. REVIEW. ^_^;;; PLS!!!! haha. wat will happen next stay tuned to find out.  
  
till next time. Ja!!! 


	5. my savior my downfall pt 3

Mixed Emotions  
  
A?N MERRY CHRISTMAS PPL!!!! ^_^  
  
chapter 5  
  
my savior my downfall pt.3  
  
I woke up early the next morning . I glanced at the VCR and it read 6:25 am. I sighed. I was wide awake and it was so  
  
use trying to go back to sleep.I looked around and realized Syaoran wasn't with me. I looked in his room but the door   
  
was wide open and I didn't see anyone. I started to panic when I suddenly sensed his aura. I turned around only to come face  
  
to face with Syaoran. Literally. I looked deep into his intense amber eyes and I could swear I saw what looked like love.  
  
I blushed deep crimson and looked away. It was right there. I should have moved forward and not away. Stupid,stupid  
  
stupid me. "Sorry."he said. I looked up at him and smiled. He was just so cute when he was flusttered. "Sorry for what  
  
exact;y??"I asked innocently. He looked at me and smirked. "For scaring you of course. I didn't want you to think anything bad   
  
had happened to me. Didn't want to worry you."  
  
I smiled. "Your evil Xiao Lang."He nodded and just stared at me. "I is I is." he said. I only laughed and got up and walked  
  
into his room. I opened his drawer and pulled out a white muscle shirt and I walked over to his other drawers. I opened one to   
  
find a piar of his black baggy pants and his other drawer to find his boxers. I smirked and pulled out a pair of black chekered boxers.  
  
I turned and faced him. "I always thought green was your favorite color?"I said holding up the boxers. He blushed so hard you could  
  
have mistaken him for Rudolph's nose. "I think I'll borrow these. Thanks Syaoran."I said running into the bathroom before he could  
  
tackle me. I quickly changed and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at him and I almost fainted. He was wearing a black muscle shirt  
  
with a green buttoon up shirt over t except it wasn't buttoned and a pair of black baggy pants. His hair was just as messy as ever.  
  
I walked up behind him and poked him in his side. He turned around and his jaw literally hit the floor.I was wearing his balck baggy pants  
  
and they were just low enough to show the black eleastic of the boxers which was about almost an inch bellow my belly button. Along with my   
  
white muscle shirt which ended a centimeter above my belly button. I put on my black and pink vans and walked up to Syaoran.  
  
I put my finger under his jaw and closed his mouth. "Sorry Xiao Lang but you were starting to drool."I said starting to giggle. I walked  
  
to his clost and pulled out his black AFI sweater. It was covered in patches and pins and it was my favorite sweater. I also pulled out  
  
his black Dickies jacket and handed it to hi. He thanked me and put it on.  
  
I grabbed my black backpack which ws also covered in pins and patches, spikes and pyramids, he then grabbed his and our skate borads  
  
and we walked out of his apartment. We skated to school and ollied up the staors and kicked up our boards. I walked into the school, Syaoran  
  
by my side only to meet the laughing ans snickering faces of my fellow peers. I looked around only to see people staring, pointing and laughing.  
  
I knew they were talking about me. As we were walking down the hall I heard a rather rude voice,"I guess your not miss high and mighty anymore  
  
now are you,slut."I turned and came face to face with Veronica. Veronica was Xiao Hu's younger sister. She was the same age as me and we were  
  
best friends. I walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "What are you talking about??"I asked her. She only looked at me. "Numerous  
  
people saw Alex Andrews walk out of your house this morning and the other half saw YOU walk out of Syaoran's house."she said.  
  
I cou;dn't beleive it. "You have no idea what happened ok. So don't judge me just because it looked like something else."I said fire  
  
dancing in my emerald green eyes. "Oh really and what exactly hapened then??"she asked. I couldn't beleive it. THe girl I've know all my life just like   
  
Tomoyo didn't beleive I was telling the truth. "He...he .... tried to rape me. I managed to distract him long enough to call Syaoran. Syaoran then  
  
beat the crap out of Alex and knocked him unconcious and we left him in my room. SO Syaoran took me to his house for the night."I said.  
  
Hatefull tears were streaming down my face. She looked at me and knew I wasn't lying. It took alot to make me cry. She looked at me. Disbeleif  
  
clearly visible on her face. I just kept crying. What have I done to deserve this?? I asked myslef. Veronica lunged at me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
  
What I didn't know was that Xiao Hu had heard the whole thing.  
  
Veronica released me from her hug and wiped away my tears. "Its ok Kure. I am so sorry I should have never beleived anything please forgive me."  
  
she pleaded. "Its ok."I said We walked to class. With Syaoran's arms wrapped protectively around my waist. We walked into class and the first thing I   
  
noticed was Alex. He sat there just smiling. I pushed up against Syaoran more and he pulled me closer. Giving Alex that I'm- gonna-kill- you look.  
  
Alex looked away and this was the start of a very difficult day.   
  
~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~  
  
All day had been hell and i was being harrased non stop. A group of gigling girls passed by. "Oh look it's Alex's bitch."One said pointing at me.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and everyone who had said something that day came up to see what i had to say. "WIll you all  
  
shut the hell up and leave me alone. You have no idea what happened so stop ok."they all exchanged looks and started laughing. "Were you there.  
  
Did yoy try to stop Alex when he tried to RAPE me?!?!" I said. Every one stopped laughing and all were silent. "Thats right people. Didn't know that  
  
did you. ALex ANdrews tried to rape me so syaoran saved me and took me to his house because he had knocked Alex unconcious and we left him  
  
in my room. So I stayed at Syaoran's. Get it now."I said starting to cry yet again. Everyone gave me that look of pity that I hated and little by  
  
little they all apologized.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Hiao Hu with a huge group of guys walking to the back of the school. I wonder whats up with that???  
  
~~~~~BACK OF THE SCHOOL~~~~~~  
  
"Well did you have fun trying to rape Sakura?? Because if you ever touch her again you will die."said a very familiar voice.  
  
"I won't tough her again I swear. It will never happen ag....."he was cut short as the mystery guy's fist made contact with is jaw.  
  
A?N it might take a while for me to get the next chapter posted. I have a TON of hw. bing in GATE sux a**  
  
but oh well. till next time. JA!!! 


	6. the beating and the date

Mixed Emotions  
  
~~~~ok uhh Xiao Hu is Sakura's cousin if u don't remeber look back to chapter 2.^_^~~~~  
  
chapter 6  
  
the beating and the date  
  
I started to walk through the crowd of people and into the school. When I heard someone moaning.I walked  
  
to the back of the school and saw someone feet. I moved a garbadge bin and got a closer look. It was Alex and   
  
he wasn't looking his best. I chuckled and was about to walk away when he called my name. I turned around and  
  
he was sitting up. "Sakura helpme...please."he begged. I looked him in the eyes and scoffed. "Your pathetic. You   
  
almost rape me and now you want me to help you. I don't think so."I turned around and started walking back   
  
to the school entrence.  
  
I was just about to walk in when i bumped into someone. I looked up to see Syaoran. "Hey Sakura uhh...Meilin,  
  
Eli, Tomoyo and Eriol want to know if we want to ....uhhh quaddruple date....I mean.....uhh...."he was blushing really hard   
  
again and all I could do is smirk. "I would love to Syaoran."I said smiling. His face went back to his pale color  
  
and he smiled. I layed against him and he wrapped his arms around me and we went to class.   
  
~~~LATER~~~~~  
  
Thank goodness we only have one class left. I thought as we walked out of sixth period. I walked into my  
  
7 period class and took my seat by the window. Syaoran right behind me. "Ok class seeing as how your teacher  
  
didn't leave a lesson plan. I guess this is a free period."he said. The whole class cheered and everyone was starting  
  
to have fun. I stoos up and sat on the wood part of Syaoran's desk. He smiled and pulled me onto his  
  
lap.  
  
Madison, Eriol, Meilin and Eli came up to us. "So are we on for tonight???"Meilin asked. "Sure but where are  
  
we going??"I asked. "We are going CLUBBIN!!!"both Madison and Meilin shouted in unison causing some people  
  
to stare at us. We simply ignored them and kept talking about the plans for tonight. The bell rang and we all walked  
  
out of the classroom. We walked out of the school and Syaoran walked me home.We got home and I told him to  
  
pick me up around 8. He nodded and left. I walked in the house and was called into the living room.   
  
I walked in the living room and came face to face with my angry father. "Sakura where have you been???"  
  
he half screamed half stated. "I needed help on my homework so I went over to Syaoran's but by the time I  
  
finished,well you know me and math don't get along, it was really late and so I just stayed at his house."I said.  
  
After years of lying I finally could convince the people I lied to. "Well ok but next time call me and let me know."  
  
he said and smiled. I nodded and walked upstairs. Friday already , gee I just now realized. I walked to my closet  
  
and opened the door. I pulled out my backpack and pulled out my folders and books and stuffed them under  
  
the bed.   
  
I then pulled out a black leather skirt and a hot pink shirt. That was ripped across ths stomach exposing that and  
  
my belly button. I folded it and put it in my back pack along with my combat boots. I quickly ziped up my  
  
back pack checked the clock. It read 7:40pm. Knowing Syaoran he should be here a little early. I grabbed my  
  
backpack and walked downstairs. 'Hey dad gonna go study at Madison's with everyone else. If you need me call me   
  
on my cell,ok."I yelled into the kitchen. There came a muffled "Ok" and I walked out the front door.  
  
Syaoran pulled up in a black Chevy Avalanch, rolling down the passanger window. "Hey there beautiful,how are you  
  
tonight."He said. I smilied and climbed into the passanger seat." Well handsome it depends, I was feeling sad till..  
  
now."I smiled seductively and he sped off towards Tomoyo's house. We got there in no time and we walked to   
  
the front door. "Hey Sakura its about time you guys got here,what was taking so long???"she asked, smirking that  
  
evil smirk. I blushed deep crimson and glared at her. "Can we just hurry up and get changed so we can go???"I asked  
  
getting annoyed. She nodded and we walked in the house. I ran to her room and quickly changed  
  
~~~~20 MIN. LATER~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you guys done YET!!!!" Syaoran voice bellowed up the stairs. "Hold on......"came the muffled  
  
reply. Tomoyo came downstairs wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and her combat boots and a tight  
  
lavender tanktop and a trench coat type jacket, on her eyes she wore black eyeliner and purple eye shadow wit a little   
  
touch of glitter around her eyes. "Ladies,gentlemen and Syaoran I present to you...Sakura!!!"Tomoyo's voice  
  
rang throughout the whole room.  
  
I walked down the stairs. My boots cluncked each time i took a step. I got to the third to the last step and   
  
looked Syaoran right in the eyes. His jaw hit the floor and blood came from his nose. Sakura was wearing the   
  
outfit she picked out and some black eye liner and pink eye shadow with a touch of glitter and all of them just   
  
stared. I walked up to Syaoran and closed his mouth. He blushed and looked at the floor. "Can we go now??"I  
  
whined wanting to leave already. They all laughed as we walked out of the house to SYaoran's car. 


	7. the club

MIXED EMOTIONS  
  
chapter 7  
  
the club  
  
SRY for the loooonnnggg update...i had writer's block...damn writer's block..i curse it to hell..I CAN UNDERSTAND  
  
IF U HATE ME....X_X...anyway on wit the chapter......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
THE CLUB  
  
  
  
We all jumped in Syaoran's car and headed down to the club. It was a tall dark building with red  
  
letters wit that name of the club, Dark Faerie. They parked and walked right in despite the bickering complaints from   
  
the crowd. They walked inside to be welcomed with loud music and florescent lights of everycolor.   
  
  
  
"LETS GO DANCIN!!"screamed the girls as they dragged their boyfriends and Syaoran to the dance floor.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran..were dancing .and Tomoyo was right there filming it all. A little while later Syaoran asked Sakura   
  
if he could talk to her...and she agreed. He led her to the roof of the club, where he had a blanket and an ice chest all set up.  
  
He led her over to the blanket and they both sat down and gazed at the stars. "Sakura..I..I wanted to ask you sometin..or   
  
rather tell you..."he trailed off his sentence. Sakura looked at him and his breath caught. She looked like a goddess.  
  
Her creamy white skin...her long auburn hair..and her lively emerald green eyes.....Green,his favorite color.  
  
How he loved her eyes...but how he loved her more..and tonight he would tell her.   
  
Tell her how he feels. "Hello..Syaoran.."she said waving her hand infront of his face. "Oh..uh yah..hehe.."he blushed  
  
and looked away.  
  
He looked back at her and into her emerald eyes. "Sakura..I...I just wanted to tell you..that...that I love you..and I  
  
have always loved you. Ever since I firsted layed eyes on you in elementry."he looked away from her peircing gaze  
  
and looked to the floor. Only to feel the warmness of her soft hand on his face. He looked up at her.   
  
Her eyes were silently laughing at him..but they were also filled with something else. Something that resembled..love.  
  
Could it be..that she loved him aswell?  
  
All of she lunged at him..and hugged him close. "Oh Syao...I love you to. I always have....but I always thought you  
  
didn't feel the same."she said. She pulled away..tears staining her flushed cheeks. I wiped away her tears with my thumb  
  
and kissed the rest away. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She laid her head against my chest  
  
and we could have stayed like this forever.  
  
"Syaoran..."she started."yea."I said. "What are we gonna do about Alex....and Marlene.??" i asked. "I don't really know..  
  
but I promise you..I will always be there to protect you."he said smiling down at me. I looked up at him and into his beautiful  
  
amber eyes. Our faces inched closer and closer..till finally our lips met in a tantilizing kiss.  
  
We pulled apart..due to the lack of air and just stared into eachother's eyes. I wanted him so bad..and now i finally have   
  
him. This must be a dream. Thats right its a dream..a dream that I never wanna wake up from. Oh god I love him so much.  
  
I reached out and touched his face...half expecting it to dessolve and wake up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock.  
  
But he didn't. He stayed just as he was and pulled me into another breath taking kiss. I couldn't beleive this was really  
  
happening, all the dreams I've ever had of this day..all the fantasies i ever thouht up..and the real thing turned out to be  
  
a thousand times better.....  
  
I pulled away and looked into his eyes....thats all I could do forever. Stay in his warm embrace...and gaze into   
  
his eyes...forever....oblivious to the world around us...although..we couldn't...for time would eventually run out..and this   
  
moment would be gone forever.....but right now..i best enjoy it..and the new memories to come....this is the path I have   
  
chosen..this is the man I love......and he is the one..I will be with forever....  
  
THE END...or is it..??  
  
A/N...ok i know..SUCKY ending..but i have ALOT if things to do..now that life is gettin suckier....i will have the prologe up in a   
  
few weeks..if i can get around to it..and to make everything up to u..i will make another sequel to this sequel....just email or Im  
  
me tellin me wat u want it to be about..and i'll do it..or make any request for any song fic or watever ..and i'll write a story to it.  
  
again i apologize for the long awaited update and sry to disappoint u like this...but i promise..those ideas is how i will make it up to u.  
  
also..if u do want a sewuel to this sequel..im me or email me..and i will add u as a character to my story...at: littlewolf1105@aol.com  
  
ShOcK TaRt757: *smacks me on the back of head* way to go....make them mad at u...  
  
devils death angel: *rubs head* ow wat was that for..??  
  
ShOcK TaRt 757: u deserve it for making all these ppl wait...  
  
devils death angel:well you don't have to hit me..violence isn't the answer....  
  
*xfairygirlx pops up out of nowhere...* attack devils death angel....CHARGE!!!  
  
*looks around..* aww come on guys..don't be like this...hey no wait NO!!...GET AWAY!!..*runs like   
  
crazy....*  
  
*xmorbidslayerx standing in corner laughing*..hahahaha...  
  
*looks at him*..u be HUSHED!!..*runs toward him*..  
  
xmorbidslayerx:hey wat did i do...???  
  
devils death angel: ur gonna be my sheild...  
  
xfairygirlx:oh pls...move xmorbidslayerx....  
  
devil's death angel:*hold onto his sweater*NO!!..hes my sheild...  
  
Xmorbidslayerx:hahah..sure..  
  
devils death angel:*glares at him*..gee some b/f..  
  
xmorbidslayerx:T_T;; i'm just kidding..  
  
devils death angel:yah sure..*turns back against him*....  
  
ShOcK TaRt 757:uhh i think we should leave now..haha..until next time...^-^  
  
*xfairygirlx jumps infront*..haha yah bye..beep-o-lie..^-^  
  
devils death angel:..HEY WAIT..I WASN'T DONE!!!!.....  
  
xmorbidslayerx:well..they say u r...  
  
devils death angel:*looks at xfairygirlx and Shocktart 757*..hahaha..thats wat THEY think...  
  
xmorbidslayerx:T_T;;....haha..ur weird..  
  
devils death angel.:..so r U...:P  
  
*all huddled together* ....BYE!!!..... 


End file.
